About a train, bad weather and love
by kitty4
Summary: a nice and sweet little story about how every trip should end


  
Ranma 1/2 fanfiction  
About a train, bad weather and love  
--------------------------  
  
  
Splash....Splash...Again one...  
Akane looked out of her window. Though it was raining buckets she couldn't hear the soothing sound of the drops at all, the train itself was too noisy. Outside heavy clouds hang all over the sky, all in a dark grey. A soft wind moved the peaks of the trees as if it was rocking a baby to sleep. Akane actually liked the rain but without the noise or at least the fresh air...well, it was just half of it.  
  
°~Ding~ We will arrive a little time later in Tokyo and surrounding stations. Because of the storm we have to slow down our speed. We excuse and wish you furthermore a nice trip. ~ding~°  
  
*Wonderful* Akane thought *I wish we were home already, I'm tired.*  
  
"Yo, Akane" Ranma adressed to her "You heard that?"  
"Of course I did" she answered lamely.  
The two sat right next to each other, and while Akane had looked out of the window Ranma had studied his new martial arts scrol.  
"You think we should phone at home or somethin'?" he went on  
"Mmh, I don't know. We can't say how much longer it will take anyway. I guess our fathers will just have to wait a few minutes longer at Nerima station." Akane answered without putting any energy into her words.  
Ranma grinned "Yeah, serves them right anyway".  
  
Suddenly there was a huge lightening going down at the horizon.  
"Wow, you saw that one?!" Akane said gazing out of the window.  
Ranma watched Akane, she eagerly waited for the next lightening, like a little kid she tried to overwatch the whole sky. He couldn't help but smile.  
At that moment she turned around, checking if he watched everything as closely as she did. But instead she found him regarding her and caught in the act he immediately broke their short eye-contact and looked out of the window.  
She directed her head as well to the window but couldn't help it to feel warm all over. She liked the thought that Ranma had watched her, even if it was just short. ...Actually she should have confronted him immediately, saying something like 'What are you staring at?!'... Did he watch her right now again?... He was a pervert, wasn't he. Had his eyes travelled to regard her yet again, or did he just look outside now? Her back felt warm, and she wished he would still look at her. Suddenly her cheeks rosened when she caught herself at the thought; she really -wished-...  
A new lightening shot down. "Wow, you saw it?!" Ranma exclaimed.  
So he didn't watch her. Jerk.  
  
"Would you mind, I've got to go to the toilet." she finally said when she was sure she didn't blush anymore and motioned that he had to make room to let her out of her seat.  
He let her pass and she left the wagon.  
  
She had looked so beautiful. So beautiful. Her dark blue hair, she had wonderful hair. And he liked the cut. When he first met her she had had long hair and the style was nice as well but her short hair made her look so... so.. he didn't find a fitting word. Not at all boyish, she still looked very feminine though it was pretty short. When she was angry, (and she made a little pout), the hair cut fit her perfectly. Like a cute little 6 year old girl (just that the force and anger of that 6-year-old was another story); yeah cute. She was cute sometimes. When she stood up in the mornings and he caught her with her hair still ruffled, she simply was cute. Not uncute; cute. And not unsexy either; in fact very sexy at times - even more sexy than Ranma could deal with. And not unbeautiful at all, like in this very moment he found her very beautiful.  
Her hair colour was a perfect match for the dark blue black and grey of the backgroud, the lightenings gave her silver-whitish highlights.  
Gods, how he would have loved to be able to see her eyes, or her face. But she had looked out of the window.  
She wore a white blouse, thanks to the long trip it was rather in disarray. The collar was out of place as well and so Ranma could see where the base of her neck joined her back. That for example was sexy. Ranma couldn't explain why. He had seen her completely naked, more than once actually - not that he would have ever forgotten the impression in the first place. However her neck... it was... pure temptation to be honest. To blow over it and make her shiver in the progress. Or to touch. Kiss it... He wished he could at least hold her hand, or just _any_ other casual touch, he just needed a connection.  
But then she turned around and within a second he forced his eyes to travel away.  
He wondered if she had noticed when his hand 'accidently' brushed her arm as she passed him. Probably not. For her it may have been a normal and unimpressing thing but he just loved her touch. Not that he would ever admit it.  
  
"Is that seat taken?" a young woman asked. She was quite pretty; shoulder-long hair with huge locks obviously coloured in a dark reddish or brown tone. Her eyes matched with Ranma's, this melancholy blue-grey. Ranma wondered why Akane liked his eye-colour so much, he knew that she did. She must have told her friend Sayuri who again let it slip out in front of Daisuke and well.. one thing comes to the other.  
  
~  
"Yo man, you know what?! Your chick's totally crazy about your eyes" Daisuke had said  
"What ya're talkin' about?"  
"Akane! Sayuri said she just 'loves' your eyes" he had sublined 'loves' with a dramatic sing-song voice.  
"Ah crap...Why should I bother that silly girls talk" Ranma said casually, but inwardly he wanted to do a few back-flips or jump around all the place ...with joy?   
Daisuke and Hiroshi were teasing Ranma, play-acting a love-scene between him and Akane. Well, actually first a love-confession-scene and then the _Love_-scene. Normally he would have given them his opinion about dramas but he was just so caught up in thought. He felt... what was that, hope? Relief? Sayuri said she likes something about him after all... Happiness?... This was ridiculous, his friends were making fun of him and all he did about it was stand there trying to calm down his emotions.   
Just because his fiancee liked his eyes?  
Ranma remembered that he just couldn't look at Akane when he met her after school that day. After some time she got annoyed and confronted him about avoiding her; and (with his usual portion of luck) she made him look at her face to face demanding an answer. Having this intense eye-contact didn't help him at all and he blushed furriously. She, of course, jumped to conclusions and malleted him screaming that he was thinking perverted things...   
~  
A slight chuckling noise made Ranma snap out of his short revery. The pretty girl had her luggage with her, obviously she got in the train at the last station they stopped "I couldn't find a free seat all through this train" she tried to excuse and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster.  
Ranma knew that the train was not so overcrowded like the woman claimed. Sure many people were taking this train but certainly there were enough places left.  
"I'm sorry, actually this is my finacee's seat." he said truthfully.  
The woman dropped her smile. "Oh, well then...Thanks anyway, I guess... Bye"  
  
  
When Akane came back Ranma was on her place next to the window leaning against the corner.  
"Who was that girl you talked with? I could see her down the floor"  
"Nn, she just wanted to sit next to me"  
"huh? Why? There were some other seats!"  
Ranma was a bit annoyed "Well, maybe she just wanted to be at _my_ side"  
"Ahh" Akane didn't know what to say besides that. "so..."  
"So I said that that's your place."  
Her heart skipped a beat "At your side?"  
"in the train."   
*...though I wish the other as well* he added in mind.  
"And now you're on my seat at the window?" she asked while she sat down on Ranma's former place.  
He shurgged. "Looked just more comfortable to me here".  
  
The train got slowlier and with a loud scratching noise it stopped. The passengers looked out of their windows but there was no station in sight.  
°~bing~ I'm sorry to have to tell you that there was a slight accident with one of the trains on our line. Please do not worry, everything is under control. Obviously the bad weather is causing problems but again, you do not have to worry. We will wait here for a short period but it's definitely just for security. Thank you. ~bing~°  
  
"Ahh, no..." uttered Akane.  
  
  
A few hours of waiting. It was dark now outside. Ranma was sleeping in his sitting position in the corner. His reflection at the window was all you could see there at the glass. Outside it was just nothing but dark. Akane was bored, she didn't have anything to read and she was tired as hell. But she couldn't sleep like Ranma, not in that awkward upright sitting position.  
She shifted around a few times, trying to get more comfortable.  
Leaning on the seat in front of hers...no.  
Resting just her head on it...no.  
Sitting lopsided in her seat her legs blocking the floor for other people...no.  
Sitting side-ways on her seat with her legs over the armrest...no.  
*Oh geez* she sighed, getting into a sitting position again with her legs still remaining over the armrest when suddenly two strong arms reached for her and pulled her back gently. She leaned on Ranma's chest now. She turned her head to look what he meant to get out of this.  
But before she could ask him anything he said: "Be silent already".  
Actually she wanted to protest but she was too tired and a warm and comfortable chest was a bit more appealing than her former positions. So she settled against him and closed her eyes.  
Ranma hadn't expected her to accept it so easily but she lay against him and hadn't complained once. A smile played over his lips. *Thanks*  
  
  
They slept for about one and a half hour when the train suddenly started to move again with one harsh jerk. Both of them woke up but remained still. Akane realized that Ranma had his arms around her but she couldn't remember when he did that. Not even Ranma himself remembered how and when he closed his arms around her, nor could he remember when she had pulled herself up more against him so that she now lay with her head against his shoulder and neck. His own head rested on hers.  
Both wondered if the other was still asleep and so neither dared to move.  
  
°~ding~ Next, Main Station of Chiba, Tokyo. Arrival in 23 minutes. ~ding~°  
  
Akane thought that this certainly was loud enough to wake Ranma. But then again, at home he slept like the dead. Anyway, she thought it would be best if she got up now, even when reluctantly. If Ranma was awake, what would he think? _She_ had no chance but maybe _he_ could see her face... If he knew that she was awake she had no choice but leave her place.  
*Why actually* a tiny little voice asked but Akane chose to refuse listening.  
She got into a sitting position again and turned around to give a look to Ranma. But he obviously was still sleeping.  
*He shouldn't talk about his father* Akane thought and chuckeled silently. Now they would be at home soon; back to fiancees, to marriage-keen parents, to spying sisters (and parents), to brainless idiots and to a few nice people plus a pet.   
*We were just one and a half days away but it was really nice for a change... And Ranma was nice too I have to admit... I wish we would start our trip instead of ending it... But I can't do anything about it. It's back to everything now. I bet we start a fight as soon as we're back in Nerima!* she thought, bitterly at the end of her thoughts. It made her sad somehow. Sad deep in her heart.  
She glanced at Ranma once more. No one was spying now, nor parents or sisters, nor friends or enemies or rivals. This would be the perfect moment to confess to him, she thought. No one could break in, no embarressing situations. While she studied Ranma's face she blushed terribly.  
*I'm gonna do it. I'm waking him up and say it. And he can tell me his feelings honestly.We can just talk openly how things are... It's not that he could run anywhere...*  
She reached out with a shaking hand. But somehow her hand refused to wake him. Did she really want to do this? She knew Ranma liked her but actually she was not sure how much. He certainly considered her as friend but more? And even if so, was it enough 'more'? Could he feel anything of what she felt when she was near him?  
"Ranma?" she forced out silently.  
He didn't even stir.  
  
Actually he awaited an attack or something alike... her mallet perhaps. Namely for pulling her back and using the situation to hug her or whatever. She certainly was mad at him. He always managed to get her angry. He didn't want to answer her unnerving questions so he faked to be asleep still. But that she was remaining silent made him nervous. What was that girl planning?  
When she called him by his name he pretended to not having heard. It was silent enough anyway.  
  
*I can't say it simply like that!* Akane thought disappointed in herself *I can't even bring myself to wake him to talk to him* she regarded his face intensely again *if only you knew already* she wished.  
Then she bent over to him, watched him for some more seconds and finally, convinced that he really slept like the dead, gave him a slight kiss on his lips.   
Of course the second Akane brushed her lips over his Ranma opened his eyes in shock and jerked away. But as he was leaning against a corner he didn't get further away than one or two inches and could just stare at Akane's eyes.  
Akane stared back, blankly and totally surprised. *Oh my god* was all she could think of. Her head felt so dizzy, and from one second to the next there was a giant whole in her stomach and it was filled up with a tingling sensation and lots of fear... Oh no! What had she done!! How could she?! Now everything would change! Oh no! How could she even have thought about confessing her feelings; she shouldn't have kissed him!! Not that it was a real kiss, more like..a quarter of a touch... of a peck. OH no!  
Ranma on the other hand was having different thoughts. While Akane was more concerned of what was to come, Ranma was living the present and his thoughts were mainly concentrated on the tingle he imagined to feel on his lips. He felt strange with Akane so near, but good strange. She had kissed him, or nearly kissed him - him of all people. No parents, no challenge...just out of her own free will.*So sweet lips..., her lips... on my mouth* his train of toughts kept on when he broke the eye-contact and gazed at her lips. The moment he caught sight of them it was as if he became victim to some strange magic because he bent towards her without any thinking, willing or not, without hesitating one moment. His thoughts completely lost his body reacted on his own... all he wanted at the moment was to feel her like that again. He kissed her again, really kissed her this time, and lost himself to the feeling he got out of it.  
Akane was too surprised to do anything. Refusing to be kissed, denying everything, getting angry, confessing her feelings, kissing back, ...nothing was an option because she was just lost. She didn't know what to do all of the sudden. She even had difficulties how to manage breathing as if she suddenly forgot how to do it normally! She closed her eyes and the feeling she got with Ranma kissing her intensified. Gosh! He was so gentle! So sweet! And so warm lips! She never thought about it that lips where actually so warm! It was breath-taking, in every meaning. When she opened her mouth a little further and breathed in some air she could _feel_ Ranma's breathe. How strange that sounded! How good his lips tasted...she could now taste more of him than before, but still something within her screamed at her: more, more! And more she got. Tasting his lips with her tongue, kissing him fully and tasting his mouth, playing tug with his tongue...  
When she completely ran out of breathe she reluctantly broke the kiss. She dared not to open her eyes and tried just to savour the feeling she had.  
She felt Ranma kiss her lips again, her cheek, the way to her ear and down the way to her collar bone. God! What a feeling! Butterflies? Ha, what a laugh!! She made him look up to her and kissed him again as passionately as she could muster.  
  
  
  
°~ding~ Next station Nerima, Tokyo. Arrival in 5 minutes. ~ding~°  
  
"Ranma" Akane breathed out "we have to ...~moan~.. get ready..to get out..."  
Ranma was too busy to answer, he was kissing the spot of her neck right under her cheek.  
"Ranma.." she tried again.  
But all he gave her was a low "Mmh"   
"No, Ranma really, we arrive in Nerima any minute" she said turning his head so that he looked at her.  
He stared back at her, his blue-grey eyes making Akane melt inside.  
People with luggage passed by them, preparing to get out.  
"What if we made yet another short-time trip?" Ranma said seriously  
"Huh?"  
He traced her jaw-line with his index finger and just regarded her for a few moments. His eyes still traced the features of her face when he continued "I don't know about you but I didn't wake up since I fell asleep on my seat. I guess I just overslept our station...we have the luggage already, and it would be just for another day...two maximum... w..What about it?" he said, finally looking into her eyes lovingly, a bit of nervousness flickering up.  
A smile began to form on her lips. "Really?" she asked, excitement growing in her.  
Her smile making him self-confident again, he could give her a sexy smile in return "How about it? Does my girl-friend want to spend the next days off with me?"  
Akane couldn't believe it. Did that really happen? Maybe she really slept and just dreamt all of this! But if so, she would enjoy every bit of this dream.  
  
"I love you" she said bravely to Ranma.  
Unfortunately at the same moment the train stopped with a loud screetch and an annuoncement:   
°Nerima Station. Traffic systems from here are taxies, local buses and two subways. Oncoming train: From Tokyo to Kyoto on track 3. Departure in two minutes°  
When the announcement was over Ranma gazed expectantly at Akane, his eyes pleading at her to give an answer and end the waiting-torture she was giving him.  
"Pardon?" he asked over-politely and a visibly nervous all of the sudden.  
  
She smiled at him in her way that melted his heart and repeated herself: "I'd love to".  
  
  
---End----------  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, this had no story plot in the first place, I just wrote down what came to my mind without any idea how it would end. I found a picture with a good friend and me sleeping like a couple on our seats in a train, we both look pretty cute if I may say that. So that's where the idea came from. However, in my eyes it's the worst Ranma fanfiction I ever wrote, I just like the last few sentences. I don't know if I should post it. If I do then you know who the rights and all that stuff belongs to, so ... (I wonder if we have to write that down anyway, I mean we all know who invented Ranma 1/2! -...R.Takahashi...-_-).  
By the way, I do not have any knowledge about the Railway System in Tokyo (or Japan for that matter). I don't know if there's this route existing (I doubt it), and I'm pretty sure that Nerima doesn't have subways. So please don't mind about the Traffic Systems, I just invented something...   
And about that kissing scene...Ever saw "PrettyWoman"? When Richard Gere fell asleep sitting on the bed and Julia Roberts kisses him awake? The movie is not my top favorite but this scene is wonderful. So, I don't claim that the idea about this kiss was mine, see it as you want: I copied it/I was inspired by it/I worked with it/I changed it to Ranma1/2/I accidently wrote the same thing/I..whatever.  
By the way, I know that Ranma is OOC, maybe Akane is too. But for once I really didn't care.  
Anyway, R&R welcomed.  
PS: Deal with it, my language sucks. I could write in my mother tongue but anyone here who would read that? -No.   
PSS: The title is not exactly the best choice. I Know.  
  
September 2001, Kitty 


End file.
